Der Stein der verlorenen Seelen
by mmvh
Summary: Die Sommerferien nach Harrys fünftem Jahr in Hogwarts sind bestenfalls seltsam. nicht nur seine Trauer um Sirius, sondern auch eine Reihe merkwürdiger Träume machen ihm das Leben schwer. Und warum schenkt Voldemort Snape etwas? r&r please
1. Prolog

**Den Sinn für mich**

**hab ich vielleicht gefunden,**

**doch der Weg dahin**

**ist weit,**

**das Gestern habe ich**

**noch lang nicht überwunden**

**und ich kann versprechen:**

**zum Vergessen**

**bin ich nicht bereit.**

**by a found farewell**

**Prolog**

Der Junge saß am Kamin. Obwohl ein warmes Feuer darin knisterte, fror er erbärmlich. Selbst im Licht des Feuers wirkte er blass.

Er zwang sich, nicht zu dem Sofa zu sehen, das hinter ihm stand. Doch es war nicht der erste Kampf in dieser Nacht, den er verlor. Und sicher auch nicht der letzte. Seufzend sah er über die Schulter.

Der Mann auf dem Sofa schien tief zu Schlafen. Seine schneeweiße Haut bildete einen stechenden Kontrast zum schwarzen Leder der Couch.

Draco seufzte leise. Er wusste, dass der Mann nicht schlief. Selbst wenn er weggedöst sein sollte, war er alles andere als entspannt. Seine Stirn war in Falten gelegt. Draco wusste, dass jemand der schlief, die Stirn nicht runzelte. Aber er hätte sich nicht umdrehen müssen um zu wissen, dass sein Opfer nicht schlief.

Er konnte den leisen, rasselnden Atem hören, immer wieder unterbrochen von einem kurzen Husten. Jemand der wirklich schlief, atmete tief und gleichmäßig.

Krämpfe verursachten den Husten und das Rasseln. Draco wusste das, aber er wusste auch, dass das schlimmste überstanden war. Schmerzen hatte der Mann nicht mehr. Die Krämpfe würden noch die ganze Nacht dauern. Das war unangenehm, aber nicht schmerzhaft.

Draco starrte in die Flammen. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er empfinden sollte.

„Sie wollen Death Eater sein? Ich gebe Ihnen eine Chance. Eine Wahl, die ich nie hatte."

Es klang wie Hohn. Draco schien es unmöglich, dass zwischen diesen knappen Worten und jetzt nur wenige Stunden lagen, seinem Gefühl nach musste es Tage her sein. Es kam ihm vor, wie aus einer anderen Welt. Wieder sah er über die Schulter.

Dabei hatte alles wie ein Spiel angefangen. Ein Rabe hatte ihm am Morgen einen Auftrag gebracht und Draco befolgte ihn. Es war eine Übung, im Grunde harmlos. Irgendwie hatte er es geschafft den Mann, der jetzt auf dem Sofa lag zu entwaffnen. Draco hatte die Erlaubnis, sogar die eindeutige Weisung die Unverzeihlichen zur Erfüllung seines Auftrags zu nutzen.

Und er zögerte nicht, von dieser Weisung gebrauch zu machen.

Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, einen anderen Menschen derart in seiner Gewalt zu haben. Er hatte geglaubt, es würde sich gut anfühlen. Erstaunlicherweise fühlte es sich falsch an. Aber den Fluch nicht anzuwenden, wäre ein Zeichen von Schwäche gewesen. Unsicher kaute der Junge auf seiner Unterlippe. Draco hasste Schwäche. Besonders wenn es seine eigene war.

Nun saß er im Licht des Kaminfeuers und seine Gedanken kreisten um den Mann auf dem Sofa. Draco wusste, dass er ihn nicht ernstlich verletzt hatte, das war kaum möglich. Sicher hatte er ihm Schmerzen zugefügt, aber der Mann war Schmerzen gewohnt. Draco hatte ihn nicht berührt, er hatte seine Seele nicht berührt. Es gab nichts, was er hätte tun können, dass seinem Opfer neu gewesen wäre.

Ein kalter Schauer überlief Draco. Er hatte den Folterfluch mehr als einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren. Er kannte das Gefühl. Er hatte Leute unter der Wirkung des Fluchs zusammenbrechen sehen. Draco hatte viel gesehen. Aber er hatte niemanden gesehen, der diesen Schmerz beinah ohne Regung ertrug. Die Furcht vor dem Schmerz hatte der Mann schon vor langer Zeit verloren.

Schließlich erhob er sich. Die Grübelei würde ihn heute Nacht zu keinem Ergebnis bringen. Mit einem letzten Seufzen seines Zauberstabs dämmte er die Flammen im Kamin. Leise trat er zum Sofa und griff nach der Decke, die über den Füßen des Mannes lag und deckte ihn zu.

„Gute Nacht, Professor, schlafen Sie gut." Für einen Moment musterte er den offenbar schlafenden Snape. Draco sah ihn an und irgendetwas in ihm gab ihm die Gewissheit, dass er es nicht genossen hatte. Und irgendwie war es gut. Erleichtert grinsend lief er zur Tür. „Und Sie hatten Recht! Mit allem! Wie immer, oder?"

Damit verschwand er im Dunkel des Flurs. Snape öffnete die Augen erst, als er sich sicher war, das die Schritte sich entfernten.

„Ja, Mr. Malfoy, wie immer!" flüsterte er leise.


	2. Gespräche im Dunkeln

**Chapter 1**

**Gespräche im Dunkeln**

Harry saß im Fenster seines Zimmers und war der einsamste Mensch der Welt! Zumindest fühlte es sich so an.

Die sauberen Vorgärten des Ligusterwegs lagen im hellen Sonnenschein. Es war drückend heiß, die Luft flirrte, roch süß und schwer nach Blumen. Im Park, ein paar Straßen weiter, lachten Kinder. Im Baum vor Harrys Fenster saß ein Vogel und sang. Es schien als wäre einfach jeder glücklich, außer Harry.

Trübsinnig starrte er in den strahlend blauen Himmel. Nur ein paar blass rosa Wölkchen kündigten die Dämmerung an.

Harry saß da und dachte an Sirius. Einen ganzen, ewigen Nachmittag lang hatte er es geschafft, das zu vermeiden. Nun aber, als es ruhig war, außer dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer unten, und nichts ihn ablenken konnte, sah er das schöne Gesicht seines Paten vor sich. Fast hatte er das Gefühl, sein raues, bellendes Lachen zu hören. Doch Sirius war Tod.

„Und ich bin schuld! Wäre ich nicht ins Ministerium gegangen, hätte er mir nicht folgen müssen." schoss es ihm durch den Kopf. Müde blinzelte er die Tränen weg, strich durch seine unordentlichen Haare. Er starrte aus dem Fenster. Er erwartete immer noch, einen großen, schwarzen Hund um die Ecke kommen zu sehen.

Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe Harry begriff, dass Sirius nicht kommen würde. Wieder versetze es ihm einen Stich.

Ein "Menschenrettungsding" hatten Hermine und Ron es genannt, als er unbedingt ins Ministerium wollte. Er hatte Sirius retten wollen und dabei nur erreicht, dass der gestorben war und Harry etliche seiner Freunde in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Eine kleine, sehr gemeine Stimme flüsterte ihm noch etwas anderes zu. Etwas auf das Harry nur zu gern hörte, weil es seine eigene, grausame Schuld linderte.

„Das alles wäre ohne Snape nie passiert. Er hätte etwas sagen können, in Umbridges Büro. Dann hätten wir Hogwarts nie verlassen. Er wusste, dass wir Sirius helfen würden. Und er war der letzte vom Orden der noch in Hogwarts war. Er hätte uns sagen können, dass Sirius im Hauptquartier war. Es wäre so einfach für ihn gewesen. Und wenn Sirius nicht ständig von Snape getriezt wurden wäre, hätte er auf Dumbledore gewartet und wäre mir nicht zu Voldemort gefolgt. Es ist Snapes Schuld."

Heißer, Brechreiz erregender Hass stieg in Harry auf. Seine Finger klammerten sich um den kalten Zauberstab in seiner Tasche und er hätte Snape gerne einen Fluch auf den Hals gehetzt. Ohne Snape wäre Sirius noch am Leben, davon war Harry überzeugt.

Nach Sirius Flucht aus Askaban hatte Snape auch schon alles verdorben. Er war Schuld, dass Sirius seine Unschuld nicht beweißen konnte. Nur weil er sich einmischen musste, konnte Wurmschwanz entkommen.

Nur wegen Snape war Sirius bis zu seinem Tod vom Ministerium gesucht wurden und damit im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens gefangen gewesen und zur Untätigkeit verdammt. Deswegen war er auch Harry an jenem Tag ins Ministerium gefolgt und dort gestorben. An allem war nur Snape Schuld.

„Eines Tages werd ich es ihm heimzahlen!" fauchte Harry und versetzte dem Fensterbrett einen so harten Schlag, dass seine Hand schmerzhaft pulsierte.

Verächtlich schnaubend starrte Harry die Blumen im Vorgarten von Nummer 4 an. Jede von ihnen schien Snapes Gesicht zu haben und ihn mit einem kalten Lächeln zu verhöhnen.

Das sanfte Rot der untergehenden Sonne wich dem samtenen Blau der Nacht. Harry starrte in die Dunkelheit und wollte nichts mehr, als Snape Schmerzen zu zufügen.

„Schlaflos, Harry?" fragte ein sanfte Stimme.

Sie riss Harry abrupt aus seinen Gedanken. Er wirbelte erschrocken herum, um zu sehen wer, da im Zimmer war. Seine Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich an die Finsternis zu gewöhnen. Dann sah er die Schemen eines Mannes. Erstaunt sah er die ungewöhnliche Gestalt vor seinem Bett an. Er konnte es nicht glauben. Mitten in seinem kleinen Schlafzimmer stand Albus Dumbledore. Mit funkelnden Augen sah er sich um.

„Guten Abend, Professor." grüßte Harry ihn, nachdem er seine Stimme wieder gefunden hatte. Der alte Zauberer trat zu ihm ans Fenster.

Irgendetwas an Dumbledore war anders. Es dauerte einen Moment bis Harry klar wurde was es war. Dumbledore hatte sich in der kurzen Zeit verändert, in der Harry ihn nicht gesehen hatte. Er wirkte viel jünger. Die Erschöpfung, die Harry gesehen hatte, als er in der Nacht nach Sirius Tod in seinem Büro war schien verschwunden. Harry musste zugeben, dass Dumbledore noch nie so jung gewirkt hatte, seit er ihn kannte. Und wie er so neben ihm am Fenster stand, kam es Harry so vor, als wäre er ein paar Zentimeter gewachsen.

„Ah, es ist Sommer. Eine herrliche Jahreszeit, findest du nicht, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore und klang dabei völlig entspannt. Harry fühlte sich unwillkürlich an ihre erste Begegnung erinnert. An die Rede für die Erstklässler in Harrys erstem Jahr in Hogwarts. Seit dem hatte Harry Dumbledore nicht mehr so gelöst erlebt.

„Ja…" Im ersten Moment hatte Harry aus reiner Gewohnheit seine Frage beantworten. Es dauerte einen Moment, ehe er begriff, dass Dumbledore gar keine Antwort erwartete.

„Wieso sind Sie hier, Sir?" fragte Harry schließlich.

Dumbledore seufzte leise, sah ihn kurz an, bevor er wieder den Himmel nach irgendetwas absuchte. Ein Teil der Besorgnis, die Harry das ganze letzte Jahr gesehen hatte kehrte in das Gesicht des alten Zauberers zurück.

„Wie geht es dir, Harry?" fragte er nach einer Weile.

„Ich…" Harry wollte sagen, dass es ihm gut ging. Im selben Augenblick bellte ein Hund draußen und Harry sah hinunter, in der Erwartung, Sirius unten im Vorgarten stehen zu sehen. Als großen schwarzen Hund.

Er spürte einen kurzen, scharfen Stich als er merkte, dass es nur ein alter Irish Setter war. Harry hatte den Hund schon ein paar Mal im Park gesehen. Traurig wand er sich wieder Dumbledore zu.

„Ich verstehe." flüsterte Dumbledore, ohne seinen Blick vom Himmel abzuwenden.

„Ah, ich wünschte, es wäre anders. Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir Zeit verschaffen. Aber ich fürchte, es ist ausgerechnet Zeit, die wir nicht haben. Leider hast du Recht, dies ist kein Höflichkeitsbesuch. Die Dinge haben sich anders entwickelt als erwartet. Und ich muss sagen, bedauerlicherweise nicht alle zu unseren Gunsten. Ich denke aber, es wird dich freuen zu hören, das du nicht mehr lange hier bleiben musst."

„Nicht lange, Professor?" fragte Harry. Dumbledore hatte Recht. Er war froh dem Ligusterweg bald zu entkommen. Harry wusste zwar inzwischen, warum er jedes Jahr zurück musste, aber das machte es nicht angenehmer, hier zu sein.

„Montag! Wir holen dich Montag in einer Woche ab." sagte Dumbledore in die Nacht hinaus.

„So bald? Professor… Was ist passiert?" fragte Harry alarmiert.

„Ich…, meine Kräfte, sie beginnen zu verfallen. Das passiert, Harry. Ich habe gedacht, dass ich Zeit habe. Das ich dich beschützen kann, solange du zur Schule gehst. Das er nicht an dich herankäme, solange ich es nur schaffe, dich in Hogwarts zu halten. Und bis vor ein paar Tagen sah es so aus, als hätte ich Recht gehabt. Ich konnte Tom von dir fernhalten, wenn du Hogwarts nicht verlässt. Aber dann… Der Kampf im Ministerium hat Spuren hinterlassen. Mehr als ich erwartet hatte."

Dumbledore machte eine Pause. Für eine Weile schwiegen sie. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach. Schließlich reichte Dumbledore Harry ein kleines, schwarzes Kästchen. Er hatte es aus einer der vielen Taschen seines Umhangs gezogen.

Mit einem Schlenker seines Stabs öffnete Dumbledore die Kiste. 11 Phiolen lagen darin. Sie waren sehr kunstvoll und mit N.F. graviert. In allen schimmerte dieselbe, silbrig graue Flüssigkeit.

„Kannst du dir vorstellen, was das ist, Harry?" fragte Dumbledore leise. Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Er sah wie gebannt den schillernden Trank an.

„Das, Harry, ist das Elixier des Lebens. Genauer genommen, der Rest davon! Als ich bei meinem alten Freund Nicolas war, hat der mir einen letzten Rest des Elixiers gegeben. Und das ist auch der Grund, weshalb ich noch lebe. Aber der Trank verliert scheinbar seine Wirkung wenn man ihn zu lange ohne den Stein lagert. In letzter Zeit …"

Sein Seufzer hing so schwer in der Luft wie die dunkeln Wolken vor einem Gewitter.

„Es gab zwei Leute, die es benutzt haben, als der Stein vor fünf Jahren vernichtet wurde. Einer war Nicholas, wie du weißt. Der andere ich selbst Wie du gesehen hast, sind noch 11 Phiolen übrig. Die letzten 11, die es gibt. Und die Wirkung verliert sich immer schneller. Professor Snape gibt mir Tränke, die es hinauszögern, aber Tatsache ist, dass mir die Zeit davon läuft. Wenn alles gut geht, habe ich noch ein Jahr. Vielleicht weniger.

Ich möchte dir noch soviel wie möglich beibringen, damit du bereit bist, deine Bestimmung zu erfüllen, wenn die Zeit gekommen ist. Und ich muss dir noch einiges erklären, von dem ich glaube, dass es wichtig sein könnte… später." sagte Dumbledore. Er sprach sehr leise, doch Harry verstand jedes Wort. Er nickte kurz, um zu zeigen, dass er verstanden hatte.

„Zuerst möchte ich wissen, ob du kämpfen willst." fuhr Dumbledore fort.

„Natürlich!" Dann setzte er ironisch dazu: „Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich eine Wahl hätte."

„Eine Wahl hat man immer, Harry." antwortete Dumbledore langsam.

„Aber die Prophezeiung..." begann Harry und sah Dumbledore verwirrt an.

„Du hast nicht die Wahl, ob du mit Tom kämpfen willst oder nicht. Aber du hast die Wahl, ob du gejagtes Opfer oder ernsthafter Gegner sein willst."

Harry dachte eine Weile nach. Er war sich sicher, dass er Voldemort und all den Grausamkeiten um ihn herum ein Ende setzen wollte. Er wollte, dass es vorbei war. Aber er wollte nicht sterben. Und er wollte nicht, dass seine Freunde in Gefahr waren. Für den Rest seines Lebens hatte er genug Leid und Tod gesehen. Er wollte Frieden.

„Ich will kämpfen." versicherte Harry schließlich niemandem bestimmten. Er konnte Dumbledore nicht ansehen.

„Gut." antwortete Dumbledore ruhig. „Dann werde ich dir dabei helfen, so gut ich kann. Aber das wird harte Arbeit. Und du wirst Hilfe brauchen. Ich möchte, dass du isst und schläfst, auch wenn ich mir vorstellen kann, dass dir weder nach dem einen, noch dem anderen ist. Du brauchst deine Kraft.

Außerdem solltest du üben, deinen Geist zu leeren. Gegen die Angriffe auf deinen Geist kann weder ich, noch sonst jemand dich mit einem Zauber schützen. Professor Snape wird dich in Okklumentik unterrichten, sobald die Schule wieder begonnen hat. Er ist ein hervorragender Okklument und hat die notwendige Erfahrung."

Einen Moment kämpfte Harry mit seiner Wut auf Snape. Die Aussicht auf weitere Einzelstunden mit ihm war wenig verlockend. Besonders nach ihrem Zusammenstoß in Snapes Erinnerung letzten Sommer. Aber die Aussicht auf Voldemort in seinen Träumen und Gedanken war noch weniger verlockend. Harry schwieg. Er musste einen Weg finden, Okklumentik ohne Snape zu lernen. Aber er hatte noch Zeit. Hermine schoss ihm durch den Kopf. Ihr würde sicher etwas einfallen.

„Mit allem anderen müssen wir warten, bis du wieder in Hogwarts bist. Solange du nicht in der Schule bist, kannst du nicht trainieren jedenfalls nicht praktisch. Das Ministerium hat, wie du weißt, seine eigenen Mittel, um Minderjährigenzauberei zu erkennen. Und sie werden dir mit Sicherheit keine Sondererlaubnis geben."

„Was passiert bis dahin?" fragte Harry etwas ungeduldig. Endlich schien Dumbledore ihn wirklich in seine Pläne einzubeziehen. Irgendwie war es eine Erleichterung, endlich etwas tun zu können. Im ganzen letzten Jahr hatte er darauf gewartet.

„Du musst erst einmal gar nichts tun. Nutze die Ferien und sammle neue Kräfte. Ich müsste mich schon sehr irren, wenn du sie nicht bräuchtest. Sobald das Schuljahr beginnt, werden wir trainieren. Flüche, Abwehr, Verwandlung, Tarnung…Alles, was hilfreich sein könnte. Und ich werde dir alles erzählen, was ich über Tom weiß. Aber bis dahin solltest du dich ausruhen." erklärte Dumbledore der Dunkelheit, so wie vorher Harry.

„Wohin bringt der Orden mich?" Harry nahm kaum wahr, wie atemlos seine Stimme klang. Seine größte Angst war, den Rest des Sommers im leeren Haus seines Paten verbringen zu müssen. Alles dort würde ihn an Sirius erinnern. Und das war so ziemlich das letzte, was er wollte.

„Nun, ich vermute, du verspürst nicht den Wunsch in den Grimmauldplace zurückzukehren und die Ferien dort zu verbringen?" Dumbledore musterte Harry über die Ränder seiner halbmondförmigen Brille hin weg. Harry nickte, so schnell er konnte.

„Dann sollten wir Molly Weasley nicht um das Vergnügen bringen, sich darüber zu beschweren wie dünn du geworden bist! Sie wird sich, freuen dich für den Rest des Sommers im Haus zu haben. Ich nehme an, dass du dieser Einladung gern folgen wirst. Außerdem glaube ich, wären die Herren Fred und George Weasley begeistert, wenn du ihre neuen Produkte testest." Dumbledore lachte leise. Die Erfindungen der Weasleyzwillinge waren vermutlich genau nach seinem Geschmack.

„Ferien im Fuchsbau!" Harry fühlte sich unsagbar erleichtert. Er würde mit Ron und den Weasleys den Sommer verbringen. Die vielen Leute würden ihn wenigstens ein bisschen Ablenken von Sirius und der Prophezeiung. Nur Voldemort machte ihm Sorgen. Nach dem Kampf im Ministerium war der sicher auf der Suche nach Harry. Und einer Möglichkeit, wie er ihn erreichen konnte, bevor er wieder sicher in Hogwarts war. Der Grimmauldplace war zwar nicht schön, aber wenigstens war er sicher. Und Harry wollte die Weasleys nicht in Gefahr bringen.

„Professor, was wenn Voldemort erfährt …" Er sah zu Dumbledore, dessen Lächeln plötzlich zu gefrieren schien.

„Ah, siehst du, Harry, ich denke nicht, dass wir uns Gedanken wegen Tom machen müssen. Es sieht so aus, als wäre er zurzeit ein wenig vom Pech verfolgt. Dieses hässliche Debakel im Ministerium und die Festnahme seiner besten Death Eater haben seine Reihen schon sehr gelichtet. Er hatte nicht geplant, sich so früh zu zeigen. Dass er es nun doch musste, hat seine Pläne empfindlich gestört. Es wird eine Weile dauern, das wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Und dann gab es einige, nun sagen wir absichtlich unabsichtlich misslungene Aktionen." Etwas Gemeines lag in Dumbledores Stimme, das Harry von ihm nicht kannte. Er kam nicht dazu, lange darüber nachzudenken. Denn Dumbledore fuhr fort.

„Da ich mir denken konnte, dass du den Grimmauldplace im Moment nicht sehen willst, sind wir dabei ein wenig umzudisponieren. Wie du sicher von Ron hören wirst, ist der Fuchsbau inzwischen ziemlich belagert. Fast der gesamte Orden ist dort, um alles vorzubereiten. Wir haben den Fuchsbau so gut gesichert, wie Hogwarts. Tom wird ihn nicht finden, selbst wenn er es wollte."

„Was tut der Orden noch gegen Voldemort?" fragte Harry neugierig.

„So viel wir können. Wir stören die Aktionen, so gut es geht. Und wir unterstützen die Auroren und in der Zwischenzeit versuchen wir, Informationen über Tom zu finden. Vor allem über die Jahre, die er nicht in England verbracht hat. Und wir sammeln Verbündete, wo wir können. Die Zentauren und die Kobolde, einige Vampire und eine kleine Hand von Werwölfen unterstützen uns. Und ich hoffe, das es bald mehr werden." antwortete Dumbledore.

Schweigend standen sie am Fenster. Harry hatte gar nicht erwartet, so viel zu erfahren. Aber er war dankbar dafür. Wieder schwiegen sie. Dann seufzte Dumbledore und löste sich vom Fensterbrett.

„Ich habe dir noch etwas mitgebracht, Harry. Ich weiß, eigentlich könnte ich eher Hermine damit zu begeistern. Aber ich denke, es wird dir nützlich sein. Du kannst zwar nicht Zaubern, aber du kannst dich auf das neue Schuljahr vorbereiten. Und etwas gründlicher als in den letzten Jahren, wenn du meinen Rat hören willst." sagte Dumbledore.

Er legte etwas auf Harrys Schreibtisch, das aussah wie ein Stapel winziger Bon Bons. Er schwang seinen Stab und Harry erkannte, dass es Bücher waren.

„Gifte und Gegengifte" stand in geschwungenen, abblätterten silbernen Lettern auf dem obersten. „Giftige Gebräue des Mittelalters" auf einem anderen, das mindestens so alt aussah wie das erste. „Heilmittel und Schmerzstiller" hieß es auf einem dritten. Harry überflog die Titel.

„Sind die alle über Zaubertränke?" fragte er dann und sah Dumbledore an.

„Allerdings." bestätigte Dumbledore beiläufig.

„Aber ich hab Zaubertränke nicht mehr, Professor! Man muss ein Ohnegleichen ZAG..."

„Ich kenne die Vorraussetzungen für UTZ - Kurse an meiner Schule." unterbrach Dumbledore ihn sanft. „Ich bin der Direktor, falls du dich erinnerst. Und ich würde dir empfehlen, diese Bücher sehr aufmerksam zu studieren, Harry. Sie könnten dir einen Wunsch erfüllen. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, wirst du dieses Wissen noch brauchen. Also nutze sie klug. Übrigens gehören sie nicht mir. Ich muss dich also bitten, sie mir am Ende des Schuljahres zurück zu geben."

Damit warf er einen Blick auf die seltsame Uhr, die Harry schon kannte.

„Nun wird es aber wirklich Zeit, dass ich mich verabschiede." verkündete er dann. Damit reichte er Harry ein kleines, dunkles Fläschchen mit einem dunkelroten Trank.

„Trink es. Es hilft gegen die Alpträume." sagte Dumbledore freundlich.

„Woher?" wollte Harry im ersten Moment fragen. Er verzog trotzig den Mund. „Ich brauche nichts, ich schlafe ganz gut."

„Nun denn, gute Nacht, Harry!" Dumbledore schmunzelte und steckte die Phiole wieder in seinen Umhang. Dann verschwand er. Genauso leise und unbemerkt wie er gekommen war. Harry stand da und starrte noch eine Weile auf die Stelle, an der Dumbledore gestanden hatte. Es dauerte, bis ihm klar wurde, dass er sich das nicht eingebildet hatte.

Er setzte sich auf sein Bett und griff nach dem ersten Buch. Es war das dicke, in grünes Leder gebundene. Der Staub auf dem Umschlag lies vermuten, das der Besitzer es schon lange nicht mehr benutzte. Vorsichtig wischte er den Dreck weg, um den Titel auf dem Einband zu sehen. „Gifte und Gegengift" stand da, in denselben abgewetzten, silbernen Lettern wie auf dem Buchrücken.

Harry schlug es mit mäßigem Interesse auf. Vom aufgewirbelten Staub musste er niesen. Unter dem Inhaltsverzeichnis. Darunter stand in ebenmäßiger Handschrift eine Widmung.

„Nur wenn du in dir findest, was du draußen suchst, hast du die Chance, dass jemand in dir findet, was er draußen sucht. Vergiss nicht, wer du bist. Und sei es. Ich werde es nicht vergessen. Schreib mir. Ian Rookwell."

Harry blätterte zum ersten Rezept weiter. Zu seinem Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass er recht gut verstand, worum es ging. Die Brauanleitung und die Erklärung waren leicht. Viel Interessanter als das Rezept war der Rand des Buches.

Es sah so aus, als hätte ihn jemand für einen Briefverkehr genutzt. Die eine Schrift war grün und unverkennbar die von Ian Rockwell. Saubere, gleichmäßige Buchstaben. Die andere, schwarze Schrift war fast so winzig wie die von Hermine, nur etwas geschwungener. Harry kam die Schrift irgendwie bekannt vor. Aber er wusste nicht woher oder zu wem sie gehörte. Harry wusste nur, dass es nicht die von Dumbledore war.

Sorgsam blätterte er weiter. Die beiden Schreiber schienen eine Menge von Giften zu verstehen. Doch je mehr Harry las, desto klarer wurde ihm, dass Rockwell Lehrer und der andere Schreiber Schüler war und offenbar eine Art Wunderkind.

Der letzte Eintrag war ein Gift. Es gab kein Rezept dazu. Und Harry begriff sehr schnell warum. In den Unterrichtsstunden von Snape hatte er einiges über Gifte erfahren. Aber er hatte noch nie von einem so gefährlichen gehört. Der Trank der Nacht klang wie eine Art tödliches Veritaserum Der Trank lies den Vergifteten in eine Verwirrung abgleiten in der er bereitwillig alles erzählen würde. Ähnlich wie beim Veritaserum. Es klang, als würde die Verwirrung Stunden dauern. Der Tod kam schleichend. Erst wenn die Verwirrung sich legte, setzten die Lähmungen ein.

„Sie glauben also, es gäbe eine Umkehrung des Tranks der Nacht? Und Sie könnten das brauen? Sie sind reichlich Anmaßend, finden Sie nicht"

„Natürlich kann ich das brauen, Sir. Auch wenn es die Verkettung mehrer Tränke bräuchte. Und natürlich wären Testreihen nötig. Ich müsste Tabellen erstellen. Aber ich weiß, dass es möglich ist."

„Erstellen Sie ein Rezept. Sie haben 90 Minuten."

Darunter folgte eine lange, komplizierte Anweißung für ein Gegengift. Die Hälfte davon konnte Harry nicht nachvollziehen.

„Heute Abend, 20 Uhr. Seien Sie pünktlich." war der knappe Kommentar darunter.

Harry brannten die Augen. Er hätte gern noch ein paar Minuten gelesen. Aber es ging einfach nicht. Also legte er das Buch weg und löschte das Licht. Nachdenklich schloss er die Augen, an Schlaf war aber nicht zu denken. Unruhig drehte er sich hin und her. Es schien, als hätte ein Film in seinem Kopf nur darauf gewartet an zu laufen.


	3. Träume und Wünsche

**Chapter 3**

**Träume und Wünsche**

Er saß in einem schweren Sessel, dessen Armstützen mit Samt überzogen waren. Von seinem Platz aus sah er in eine große Halle. Hier war er sicher noch nie.

Die Wände der Halle schienen aus strahlend weißen Steinen zu sein. Harry hatte ähnliche Steine schon mal auf Fotos von alten, ägyptischen Tempeln gesehen. Obwohl die Steine herrlich strahlten, wirkte die Halle unheimlich und bedrückend. Das einzige Licht kam von flackernden Fackeln an den Wänden. Angespannt spähte Harry weiter in die Dunkelheit der Halle.

Und dann erkannte er Schemen. In der Halle waren Menschen. Sie bewegten sich fast lautlos, nur das leise Rascheln ihrer Umhänge verriet sie.

„Snape!" hörte Harry sich mit Voldemorts Stimme sagen. „Tritt vor!"

Eine der Gestalten löste sich aus dem Schatten. Harry hatte Snape noch nie in den schwarzen Roben der Death Eater gesehen. Trotzdem erkannte er ihn sofort. Die Maske mochte die große Hackennase des Lehrers verbergen. Aber Harry sah die schweren Strähnen schmierigen, schwarzen Haars, die unter der Kapuze hervorlugten. Snape kam mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer großen Raubkatze auf Voldemort zu. Ein paar Schritte vor Voldemort blieb er stehen, sah dem dunklen Lord kurz in die Augen und sank auf die Knie. Die Death Eater ringsum hielten den Atem an.

„Ich höre, du hast einen Wunsch, mein Freund." zischte Voldemort sanft. Es klang wie Spott.

„Ja, mein Lord. Ich wäre geehrt, etwas zu beenden zu dürfen, das ich schon vor Jahren begonnen habe." schnarrte Snape. Seine Stimme war so ölig, wie Harry es noch nie gehört hatte und Snapes Augen funkelten im Licht der Fackeln beinah amüsiert.

„Du darfst sprechen, Snape." Voldemort verzog seinen Mund zu etwas, dass man bei anderen wohl als Lächeln bezeichnet hätte. Harry konnte es spüren.

„Ich würde nie wagen, Anforderungen an meinen Herren zu stellen." Snapes Ton war immer noch ölig. Doch Harry kannte Snape gut genug, um den leisen Spott in der dunklen Stimme zu hören. Voldemort hörte ihn nicht oder ignorierte ihn. Einen kurzen Moment spürte Harry, wie Voldemort in Snapes Geist eindrang. Es war, als würde er einen langen Augenblick in eisiges Wasser tauchen und eine Flut von Bildern auf sich wirken lassen. Aber Harry konnte die Bilder nicht erkennen. Sie waren verschwommen, als wären sie hinter einem Wasserfall. Harry verstand nicht warum. Die Erinnerungen von Snape hätte er gern gesehen. Er war sicher, dort entweder den Beweiß dafür zu finden, dass Snape Dumbledore betrog, oder aber den Grund für Dumbledore Vertrauen. Doch es war vorbei, bevor Harry reagieren konnte. Offenbar hatte Voldemort gesehen, was er sehen wollte

„Ich verstehe!" sagte Voldemort leise, die kalten Augen auf Snape gerichtet. „Das ist ein Wunsch, den ich dir erfüllen werde. Nenn dem dunklen Lord also einen Namen."

Etwas gefährlich Amüsiertes hatte in Voldemorts Stimme gelegen. Etwas, das Harry gar nicht mochte. Einen Augenblick schien Snape scharf nachzudenken, bevor er wieder aufsah.

„Veris, mein Lord." sagte Snape dann. Für Harry war es etwa der Tonfall, in dem Ron um eine Spinne bitten würde. Voldemort aber sah Snape nur an. Schließlich lachte er ein kaltes, grausames Lachen und war scheinbar zutiefst amüsiert.

Voldemort hob seinen Zauberstab und schwang ihn elegant durch die Luft. Für einen Moment wurde es kalt, als hätte ein eisiger Wind Harry über den Nacken gestreift. Dann wurde es schwarz. So dunkel, dass Harry nichts mehr sehen konnte. Als wäre er plötzlich blind geworden. Aber er konnte das Blut in seinen Ohren rauschen hören. Harry konnte nur einen Moment in der absoluten Dunkelheit geschwebt sein, als ein schwacher Lichtschein die Finsternis durchbrach.

Das unheimliche Gefühl, wieder im schwarzen See von Hogwarts zu sein beschlich ihn. Während des trimagischen Turniers hatte er da hinein gemusst. Er konnte sich nur nicht erinnern, dass das Wasser so warm war.

Einen Moment später, Harry hätte nicht sagen können wie, war er wieder in der Halle. Irgendetwas war passiert. Etwas, dass Voldemort nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Tom war auch in diesem See gewesen. Sie beide hatten sich erinnert, an die Schwärze und das Gefühl zu schweben. Etwas, das Tom lange vergessen hatte. Harry hätte nicht sagen können, woher er dass wusste. Aber er wusste es.

Es gab etwas, das ihm schlagartig bewusst wurde. Etwas das er nicht vergessen wollte. Etwas das er unbedingt Professor Dumbledore erzählen musste. Tom Riddle und Lord Voldemort waren nicht dieselbe Person. Die Kreatur hatte noch die Erinnerungen des jungen Tom. Vor seinem Angriff auf Harry hatte das seltsame Wesen sogar dessen Körper. Aber Voldemort war nicht Tom Riddle.

Eine der weißen, klauenartigen Hände schloss sich um etwas, dass Harry nicht sehen konnte. Als Voldemort die Hand wieder öffnete und ein äußerst merkwürdiger Stein zum Vorschein kam.

Der Stein war blutrot, aber durchscheinend, wie schweres Glas oder Kristall. Im Inneren sah Harry dunkelrote Linien, die den Stein wie Adern durchzogen. Es sah aus, als ob diese Linien pulsieren würden. Das Glühen des Lichts war unheimlich. Er wandte den Blick von dem Stein ab.

Der Schauer, der ihn überkommen hatte, war nichts gegen den, der Snape beim Anblick des Steins zu erfüllen schein. Gebannt starrte er darauf, als ob er hypnotisiert wäre.

Minuten vergingen und Snape war nicht in der Lage, seine Panik in den Griff zu kriegen. Ein nervöses Flackern in seinen Augen verriet ihn. Er versuchte den Blick abzuwenden, aber er schaffte es nicht.

„Was ist denn, Snape, willst du ihn dir nicht nehmen? Du hast ihn dir ehrlich verdient." Voldemorts Stimme war gefährlich sanft. Wieder lag etwas eindeutig Gehässiges darin.

Snape erhob sich und griff nach dem Stein. Seine Hände schienen dabei ein wenig zu zittern. Fast berührten seine Fingerspitzen den Stein, als er innehielt. Einen Moment sah er forschend in die rot glühenden Augen. Den Blick wieder gesenkt, nahm er den Kristall an sich. Harry konnte spüren, wie Snape die Luft anhielt. Er wickelte den Stein in seinen Umhang so schnell er konnte.

Vorsichtig den Umhang umfassend, wich Snape einige Schritte zurück und sank auf die Knie. An genau derselben Stelle, an der er auch vorher schon gekniet hatte, stellte Harry fest. Jetzt konnte er deutlich sehen, dass Snapes Hände zitterten.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord." flüsterte Snape. Der ölige Ton war verschwunden, Snapes Stimme zitterte wie seine Hände. Das Sprechen schien ihn anzustrengen. Als ob seine Mund trocken wäre oder er etwas sehr Zähes im Mund hätte, gegen das er beim Sprechen ankämpfen musste.

„Danke, Severus? Du hast mir von einem Angriff auf das Ministerium abgeraten, hast Dumbledores Pläne vereitelt, unser Versteck zu Orten. Du warst hilfreich. Der dunkle Lord belohnt seine Helfer. Aber vergiss nicht, wie ich mit untreuen Death Eatern verfahre." Voldemort musterte Snapes Miene und Harry spürte sein Misstrauen. Snape jedoch sah seinen Herren nur verständnislos an.

„Mein Lord, ich würde nie…" beeilte er sich dann zu versichern.

„Natürlich nicht, Severus. Du kannst gehen." unterbrach Voldemort barsch. Eine Hand mit langen, weißen Fingern deutete auf die Tür am Ende der Halle. Snape erhob sich, verbeugte sich und wand sich zum gehen.

Keuchend erwachte Harry. Er brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, wo er war.

Er lag immer noch in seinem Bett im Ligusterweg, im Haus der Dursleys. Draußen war es immer noch stockdunkel, der Wecker zeigte 3:30 in rot leuchtenden Ziffern. Verzweifelt versuchte Harry, sich zu erinnern, was er gesehen und gehört hatte.

Er wusste, dass er Snape gesehen hatte. Aber der Rest wollte ihm nicht einfallen. Zurück blieb das Gefühl, irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen zu haben. Erschöpft sank Harry in die Kissen zurück. Er schloss die Augen. Hinter seiner Stirn hämmerte es. Mit kalten Fingern massierte er seine Stirn, bis der Schmerz nachließ. Jetzt wäre er für Dumbledores Trank dankbar gewesen, aber der war nicht mehr da. Dumbledore hatte ihn wieder eingesteckt. Seufzend drehte Harry sich von einer Seite auf die andere. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, zu Sirius.

Immer wieder stahl sich Sirius in seine Träume. Sirius, der mit seinen Freunden über das Gelände von Hogwarts streifte. Sirius, als großer schwarzer Hund, Schwanz wedelnd in Hagrids Beet und auf Harry wartend, Sirius, der mit ihm am See stand und ihn anlächelte. Wieder und wieder sah er Sirius durch den Vorhang des Bogens in der Mysterienabteilung fallen und verschwinden.

Irgendwann musste Harry in einen tiefen, traumlosen Schlaf gefalle sein, denn der Geruch nach Braten und das Knurren seines Magens weckten ihn am nächsten Tag.

Harry wollte gerade zum Essen nach unten gehen, als ein hübscher, kleiner Kauz mit einer Rolle Papier im Schnabel durchs offene Fenster herein schwirrte. Gemächlich setzte er sich auf Harrys Bett, lies den Tagesprophet in Harrys Schoß fallen und sah ihn an. Harry brauchte einen Moment, ehe er verstand, was der Kauz wollte. Er wollte seinen Lohn fürs Zeitung ausfliegen.

„Oh! Klar, warte einen Moment." Harry kramte in den Tiefen seines Koffers nach einem Beutel, dem er sein Zauberergeld aufbewahrte, Münzen aus Bronze, Silber und Gold und gab einige davon dem Kauz in einen Beutel an dessen Bein. Der Kauz schuhute noch, als wollte er sich bedanken und flog wieder davon.

Langsam entrollte Harry den Tagespropheten. Sofort fiel sein Blick auf die Schlagzeile. Er begann zu verstehen, was Dumbledore gemeint hatte, als er gesagt hatte, Harry sollte den Tagespropheten lesen.

„_Neue Erfolge in der Ergreifung von Death Eatern _

_Wie das Ministerium heute Morgen bestätigte, hat der Orden des Phönix drei weitere Death Eater festsetzen können _

_Gefasst werden konnten die drei Männer wohl bei einem Angriff auf die Familie eines Auroren. Dabei wurden sie von Mitgliedern des Ordens überwältigt, die schon gestern gewarnt werden konnten._

_Der Orden des Phönix unter Leitung des weithin bekannten und verehrten Schulleiters von Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, war in den letzten Wochen bereits verantwortlich für die Festnahme einiger, offenbar hochrangiger Death Eater. (Der Tagesprophet berichtete) _

_Weder das Ministerium, noch Albus Dumbledore waren heute zu einer Stellungnahme bereit, doch wir können nur hoffen, das der Orden und die Auroren es immer schaffen, rechtzeitig vor Ort zu sein._

_Unter dessen ist der Aufenthaltsort des Unnennbaren weiterhin unbekannt._

_Weiter auf Seite 2 und 6._

Besser gelaunt, als noch beim Aufwachen, ging er hinunter in die Küche. Die Dursleys ignorierten ihn seit seiner Ankunft in Kings Cross. Harry bedauerte es nicht besonders. Er griff einige Scheiben Brot und etwas Käse und ging wieder in sein Zimmer, wo er in aller Ruhe Frühstückte. Dabei glitt sein Blick erneut über den Stapel Bücher, den Dumbledore dagelassen hatte. Seufzend nahm er eins der Bücher.

„Methoden der Zaubertränkebrauerei" war das schäbigste, abgegriffenste, älteste von Dumbledores Büchern. Das braune Leder war voller Flecken, an den Kanten war es abgewetzt. Harry las das erste Kapitel. Eine recht interessante Einführung zur Zaubertrankbrauerei. Auf vielen magischen Bildern wurden die verschiedenen Schneidetechniken gezeigt. Es erinnerte Harry an die beiden Bücher über Verteidigung von Lupin und Sirius, die er letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten bekommen hatte.

Schon der Rand der zweiten Seite war eng mit schwarzer Tinte beschrieben. Und die meisten der Anmerkungen waren hämisch.

Auf der dritten Seite fand Harry schließlich einen Eintrag in grüner Schrift.

„Das ist kein Schmierpapier." las Harry. Erneut eindeutig Rockwells Schrift.

„Ich erkenne keinen Unterschied, Sir." lautete die Antwort, bevor die hämische Kommentierung der Einleitung weiterging.

„Unterlassen Sie das! Oder Sie arbeiten ohne Buch weiter!" verkündete die grüne Schrift ein paar Zeilen tiefer. Harry konnte die Wut des Lehrers richtig hören.

„Mein Buch!" war alles, was er als Antwort bekam. Noch zwei Seiten musste Conrad Prouwett die Häme seines Lesers über sich ergehen lassen.

In gestochen scharfer Schrift stand neben dem ersten Rezept:

„Es ist Ihr Buch, mein Junge. Aber ich werde Ihnen dieses UND jedes andere Buch wegnehmen, bis Sie gelernt haben, das Wissen und die Arbeit anderer zu respektieren. Also wenn Sie schon in Ihrem Buch schreiben müssen, behandeln Sie die Arbeit mit Respekt. Sie werden sehen, dass Sie dann viel Freude an diesem Werk haben werden. Denken Sie mal darüber nach!"

„Danke, Sir!"

Der Schüler schrieb jetzt keine hämischen Kommentare mehr. Er ergänzte nur die Rezepturen. Und er war gut. Ein paar Seiten weiter fand Harry einen interessanten Kommentar.

„Sie liefern akzeptable Arbeiten in Tränke ab, aber Ihre Einstellung, Ihre arrogante Selbstsicherheit geht mir auf die Nerven, mein Lieber. Was halten Sie von einer kleinen Wette? Nur um Ihnen zu beweißen, dass Sie keinen Grund haben, sich derart überlegen zu fühlen. Sie dürfen versuchen, ein einfaches Gegenmittel für den Trank zu brauen. Damit es sich lohnt, wette ich 5 Hauspunkte. Einverstanden?" stand da in grüner Tinte, mit der klaren, sauberen Schrift Ian Rockwells.

„Angenommen." war die schwarz geschriebene Antwort.

„Heute Abend, acht Uhr, mein Büro. Seien Sie pünktlich!"

Harry blätterte neugierig um. Er wollte wissen, wer die Wette gewonnen hatte. Nur eine Seite weiter bekam er die Antwort.

„Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Erstaunlich für einen Erstklässler. Sie verfügen über Talent, nutzen Sie es. Aber weise!"

„Ich bin in der Lage, einer Brauanleitung zu folgen. Das hat nichts mit Talent zu tun, Sir. Jeder, der lesen kann, hätte das Brauen können. Aber Sie haben Recht, ich kann brauen. Kann ich jetzt in mein Buch schreiben, was ich will?"

„Natürlich nicht! Sie verfügen über einen Hauch von Talent, aber Sie bilden sich eine Menge darauf ein."

„Wenn ich über einen Hauch Talent verfüge, besitze ich schon weit mehr als Sie, Sir. Und Maleys Kessel explodiert gleich."

Rockwell hatte die Wette also verloren. Harry wollte weiterblättern, Ein seltsames Geräusch lies ihn aufsehen. Er hätte nicht genau sagen können, was es war. Er legte das Buch zur Seite und trat ans Fenster. Er sah auf den stillen, ein wenig staubigen Ligusterweg hinunter. Der lag wie ausgestorben da, in der Hitze der Nachmittagssonne. Das einzige Geräusch war das Lachen von Kindern, die im Park am Ende der Straße spielten. Und irgendwo bellte ein Hund.

Harry seufzte und starrte in den hellblauen Abendhimmel hinaus.

Er starrte lange in den Himmel, ohne zu bemerken, dass es immer dunkler wurde. Erst als ein leises Rascheln und ein schweres Gewicht auf seiner Schulter ihn aus seinen trüben Gedanken rissen, stellte er fest, dass es Nacht war. Eine riesige, weiße Schneeeule hatte sich auf seiner Schulter nieder gelassen und knabberte sanft an seinem Ohr. Sie schuhute leise und sah ihn mit ihren klugen gelben Augen an. Mit einem traurigen Lächeln kraulte Harry ihren Kopf.

„Na, war's schön draußen, Hedwig?" fragte Harry. Hedwig schuhute leise.

Nach dem sie einen Moment auf seiner Schulter gesessen hatte, schwebte sie von dort zu Harrys Bett und ließ sich majestätisch darauf nieder. Harry schloss das Fenster und setzte sich zu ihr.

„Na ja wenigstens scheinst du deinen Spaß zu haben." Harry kämpfte mit den Tränen. Er streichelte Hedwig übers Gefieder und sah sich um. Dieses Zimmer und Hogwarts waren alles, was er hatte. Er wollte nicht zu den Dursleys zurück, wenn Hogwarts vorbei war. Aber er hatte auch keine Idee, wo er hin sollte. Plötzlich vermisste er Sirius und sein Lachen. Er wollte zu Sirius. Er wollte hören, dass alles irgendwann gut sein würde. Und dann könnten sie wie eine Familie sein.

„Mein Leben ist die Hölle, weißt du? Jedes Mal wenn ich jemanden mag oder glaub, dass es endlich besser wird, passiert irgendetwas Furchtbares. Und jeder behandelt mich wie ein Kleinkind. Als ob ich nicht auf mich selbst aufpassen könnte. Ron und Hermine haben auch ständig Ärger. Oder ich verwickele sie in Dinge, die sie umbringen könnten."

Er sah die Eule an, die ihn mit ihren klugen, gelben Augen anstarrte.

„Scheiß Leben!" fluchte er und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kissen.

„Und Sie glauben, dass Ihr Selbstmitleid Ihnen hilft, Mister Potter?" fragte eine Frauenstimme aus der Dunkelheit. Harry fuhr herum, intuitiv griff er zu seinem Zauberstab. Doch die Frau war schneller. Ein Licht flammte aus der Spitze des Zauberstabs und Harry erkannte im Halbdunkel seine Hauslehrerin Professor McGonagall. Die Hexe, deren schwarzes Haar wie immer zu einem strengen Knoten im Nacken hoch gesteckt war, musterte ihn.

„Guten Abend!" grüßte sie schließlich.

„Guten Abend, Professor." Erstaunt sah er sie an. „Entschuldigen Sie, aber wie kommen Sie hier rein?"

McGonagall verzog den Mund und deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Katzenklappe, durch die die Dursleys Harry früher das Essen ins Zimmer geschoben hatten. Harry verstand.

„Und was wollen Sie hier?" knurrte er nach einem Moment.

„Nach Ihrem Befinden sehen, Potter." lautet McGonagalls knappe Antwort.

„Lässt Dumbledore mich jetzt überwachen?" fragte Harry, giftiger als beabsichtigt.

„Professor Dumbledore hat Professor Snape davon überzeugt, dass er wohl kaum geeignet wäre, sich um Ihre Sicherheit hier zu bemühen. Deshalb bin ich hier. Tonks und Alastor Moody werden im Lauf der Woche dazu stoßen." erläuterte die Hexe und fügte mit einem viel sagenden Blick auf Harry hinzu: „Sollte Ihnen Severus Gesellschaft allerdings lieber sein…."

„Bloß nicht!" wehrt Harry ab. Allein der Gedanke an Snape lies seinen Magen Saltos vollführen. Ganz sicher war die allerletzte Person, die er jetzt um sich haben wollte, Severus Snape.

„Ich wollt Ihnen das nur Mitteilen, dass wir in der Nähe sind, falls Sie uns brauchen. Damit Sie sich nicht Hintergangen fühlen." Harry senkte betreten den Blick und wurde rot.

„Entschuldigen Sie, Professor." murmelte er. McGonagall nickte verständnisvoll.

„Potter, keiner erwartet, dass es Ihnen gut geht. Niemand erwartet, dass Sie über Sirius Tod einfach so hinwegkommen. Aber hören Sie auf nach Schuldigen zu suchen! Es bringt Sie nicht weiter. Und Ihre lose Zunge ist Ihnen auch keine besondere Hilfe, fürchte ich. Ihre Sprüche werden Sie noch in die allergrößten Schwierigkeiten bringen." McGonagall war unüberhörbar verärgert. Ihre Blicke schienen Harry zu durchbohren.

„Ich denke, Sie werden es hilfreich finden, dass Ihnen der Tagesprophet zukommt. Es mag nicht alles wahr sein was da steht, doch genug, um über die neuesten Entwicklungen auf dem Laufenden zu sein. Und jetzt, Potter, sollten Sie schlafen." fügte sie hinzu. Mit einem Schlenker löschte sie das Licht und Harry schlüpfte gehorsam unter die Decke.

„Hier, trinken Sie das." Sie hielt ihm eine Phiole mit einer leuchtend roten Flüssigkeit hin.

„Ich brauch keinen Schlaftrank." brummte Harry grimmig und starrte die Phiole an wie einen Feind. Selbst nicht ganz überzeugt fügte er hinzu: „Ich schlaf ganz gut."

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort, Potter. Und jetzt trinken Sie." antwortete McGonagall und hielt ihm auffordernd die Phiole hin. Er verzog den Mund, griff aber danach. Er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, mit McGonagall zu diskutieren. Also trank er den Glasflakon in einem Zug leer.

„Ich lasse Ihnen für jeden Abend einen da. Und ich werde es merken, wenn Sie keinen nehmen. Sie finden uns bei Arabella Fick, Potter, falls Sie sonst irgendetwas brauchen!" sagte sie.

„Danke, Professor." nuschelte er. Der Trank begann bereits zu wirken und er spürte, wie es ihm die Augen zuzog. Die Klappe an seiner Tür ging und er wusste, dass McGonagall verschwunden war.

Harry schlief tief und erwachte erst am Mittag des nächsten Tages.


End file.
